Love You?
by taozisc
Summary: Huang Zi Tao murid pindahan dari China yang membuat seseorang bernama Wu Yi Fan cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan namja lain


Love You Or Not? I don't know

Author : Taozisc

Genre : Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, BoysXBoys

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan [TaoRis], Kim Joong-Wook [Other Cast]

Annyeonghaseo, Saya author baru disini, baru netes dari telornya kyuhyun (?) karena author baru disini, saya minta kritik dan saran kalian di kotak 'Review' hoho, thanks before..

Chapter 1

"Yeay! Sekolah baru, pasti menyenangkan, mudah mudahan sunbae disana tidak jahat jahat padaku" gumam pemuda itu sambail bersenandung menyusuri kota Seoul.

Kalian penasaran dengan pemuda tersebut? Ya..

Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao, pemuda kelahiran Qingdao 2 Mei 1993 ini mempunyai sifat periang dan polos, namun disamping sifatnya yang menggemaskan itu dia mempunyai keahlian beladiri, tepatnya Wushu.

Pemuda yang berasal dari China ini sangat senang hari ini, karena ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru, Ya, Walaupun dia harus meninggalkan sekolah lamanya di China, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia terpaksa pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan keluarga Tao untuk ikut pindah ke Seoul, Korea Selatan

'SM High School'

Kini tao berada di depan sekolah elit dikawasan Seoul, dan merupakan tempat bagi kelas menengah atas dan orang-orang cerdas yang bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut

Hey, jangan salah, Tao sangat jenius dalam hal belajar, maka dai itu ia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini…

'WOW' satu kata yang meluncur dari dalam mulut Tao saat pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah tersebut

Class 10-B

"Yak! Wu Yi Fan! Dilarang tidur saat pelajaranku berlangsung!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya- Kim sonsaengnim kepada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Tetap saja pemuda itu tidak bergeming, ia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan bahkan membuat pulau di sampingnya

'CKLEK' suara decitan pintu bergema di ruangan kelas 10-B

Masuklah seorang pria tua diikuti pemuda bermata panda di belakangnya, Huang Zi Tao.

"Annyeonghaseo, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, saya berharap kalian berteman baik dengannya" ucap pria itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan kelas

Seketika kelas langsung ricuh, dan berbagai ocehan dilontarkan para siswa-siswi

'Kyaa.. tampan sekali'

'Imut Sekali'

'Menurutmu siapa namanya'

'Siapa dia'

'Bokongnya terlalu seksi(?)'

Rupanya hal ini membuat Wu Yi Fan terbangun

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" senyum kim sonsaengnim

"Eumm.. a-annyeonghaseo Huang Zi Taoi imnida, a-aku dari China. Kamshaminda" kata Tao setengah membungkuk

"Baiklah, dia Huang Zi Tao, dan kuharap kalian berteman baik dengannya.. Dan kau bisa duduk disamping Wu Yi Fan, Yi Fan angkat tanganmu" ujar Kim Songsaengnim

"Ye, saem, I'm here" Kris mengangkat tangannya

Tao berjalan menuju meja Wufan-tepatnya Kris.

"A-annyeong Huang Zi Tao imnida" tao mengulurkan tangannya kedepan yi fan, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berkenalan

"Aku sudah tau namamu bocah" dengan gerakan malas, kris kembali tidur terlelap dengan satu tangan yang dijadikannya sebagai bantalannya

'Menyebalkan, huh, seenak jidat dia mengatai ku bocah, dasar kakek tua' batin tao kesal

"Hi, Tao! Aku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun"

"Aku Park Chanyeol"

"Kim Jongin"

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Oh Sehun"

"Xi Lu Han"

"Kim Minseok"

"Kim Jong-Dae"

"Jessica Jung"

"Krystal Jung"

"Choi Jin-Ri"

"Hey! Ayo berkeliling sekolah, akan kuberi tahu ruangan di sekolah ini!" ujar namja imut bernama Baekhyun

"e-eum annyeong yeorobun, Huang Zi Tao imnida" ucap Tao malu malu

"Oke, ayo, channie, aku pergi bersama tao, ne" teriak namja kecil bernama Baekhyun yang langsung menarik Tao keluar

"BAIK, AKU TUNGGU DI KANTIN BERSAMA JONGIN DAN YANG LAIN" teriak namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu

"Dan terakhir ini kantin tempatmu untuk melepas rasa lapar dan haus!" ujar Baekhyun riang sambil berjalan menuju meja Chanyeol,dkk lalu duduk

"Tao, berapa lines-mu?"

"1993,"

"WOW! Kau lebih muda dariku! Aku lines 1992^^" Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan senang

"Oh, nee, hyung boleh aku bertanya?"

"Yup silahkan! Kau bertanya apapun akan kujawab"

"Menurutmu Wu Yi Fan itu seperti apa?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun

"Mwo? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?.. ahh! Aku tau panda ini sedang jatuh cinta, kan?" Baekhyun menatap Tao penuh selidik

"Mwo? A-aniya! Aku hanya menanyakannya, menurutku dia orang yang baik, tapi dia terlihat seperti tidak mempunyai teman" bela Tao

"Baiklah, dulu Chanyeol, aku, dan Kris bersahabat sejak kecil, kami bertiga tak terpisahkan, sampai akhirnya pada saat kami kelas 9, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku, Kris mengetahui hal itu dan pada waktu itu Kris sudah sejak lama menyukaiku, jadi sejak kejadian itu Kris mengasingkan diri dari kami" Baekhyun menjelaskan masa lalunya

"Tak kusangka kalian bertiga dulu bersahabat" Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya(?) yang mengetahui bahwa masa lalu mereka 'bertiga' bisa berakhir seperti itu

"eumm, Tao! Kau ingin pesan apa?" Baekhyun menawarkan beberapa makanan pada Tao

"Eumm,, oke aku mengikuti pesananmu saja hyung" balas Tao

"Oh ya, hyung, kau tau namja tampan yang duduk disamping ku? Bukan Wufan-ge tapi" Tao menatap Baekhyun penuh harap agar Baekhyun memberi tau namja yang Tao 'maksud'

"Oh, dia Kim Joong-Wook, memang dia tampan, selain tampan dia juga jenius, musuhnya Kris" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar

"Kris?" tanya Tao

"Ya, Kris, Wu Yi Fan, itu nama panggilannya

"Yak! Kau mengambil pulpenku tanpa izin padaku? Hhh.. dasar pangeran es" cerca Tao kepada Kris

"Sudah, Pakai saja pulpenku.." tiba tiba sebuah tangan berada di depannya sambil menyodorkan pulpen

Dan kalian tau? Siapa dia? Dia Kim Joong-Wook

Astaga sekarang panda kita ini sedang ber 'blushing' ria dihadapan namja tampan bersurai coklat itu, bagaimana tidak? Melihat wajahnyaa saja seakan akan Tao ingin meleleh

"E-eumm.. ne g-gomawo" Tao berterima kasih pada Joongwook

"Haha, lihat pipimu bersemu seperti itu Huang Zi Tao, dan panggil saja aku Joongwook hyung, baby panda" Joongwook menggoda Tao yang tengah bersemu ria

'Baby Panda? Cih! Apa apaan dia.. awas saja, suatu hari nanti aku akan merebut kata kata 'baby panda'nya itu untuk Tao' batin seseorang dalam hati

"Hai" sebuah suara memberhentikan langkah kaki Tao, saat Tao menolehkan kepalanya kesamping betapa terkejutnya dia

TBC

Annyeong readers! Kalo mau ff ini ttp bertahan dan dilanjut silahkan kunjungi kotak 'REVIEW' dan berikan saran,kritik, serta komentar kalian tentang FF ini!^^ gomawo


End file.
